Dos enlaces
by Lena-kun
Summary: Oneshoots  el segundo: ¿Qué le pasa a Konoha esta noche?. RomanceHumor.Si quieres reirte un rato con mis desvarios... entra y mira.
1. Chapter 1

¡Konnichiwa!  
Esto es una serie de Oneshoots. Especificando, tres. (De hay lo de: Dos más uno. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No me digan que no lo habían deducido!? xD).  
No me gusta este fic. Me han obligado a ponerlo (Esta os la guardo xD), pero no me gusta. Me lié muchísimo con el pasado y el presente, y creo que jamás sabré transmitir lo que piensa Sasuke. El fic me parece... _molesto_ (viva la redundancia.) Aunque aquí los críticos son ustedes.**  
Disclaimer: **Uff, ¿Esto es necesario? Esta bien. Naruto no me pertenece ni lo hará jamás. Pero la historia es mía (Mi tesoro xD.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Necesaria Molestia  
**_  
Molesta.  
Jamás hubo mejor y más explicita palabra creada por el ser humano.  
Y jamás hubo persona que concordase tan bien con esa palabra.  
Aquel simple conjunto de letras parece estar hecho para ella y todo lo que la rodea. Porque esta clarísimo que ella es molesta.  
Era, es, y siempre será molesta.  
Es molesta cuando está, e inexplicablemente, se vuelve más molesta cuando no está cerca de él.  
Aunque eso es algo extremadamente difícil, pues día a día ella está presente en todas partes.  
_En sus sueños.  
En sus pensamientos.  
En su mente.  
_Y eso la hace, si se puede, más molesta aún.  
Y en cierto sentido, tal vez, lo único peor de todo (incluso peor que su molesto recuerdo en cada acto de su vida) es que, al final, ha acabado necesitándola.  
Porque es un hecho que él necesita como ella le complica la vida.  
Como ella se enfurece porque las demás chicas centran su atención en algo que, supuestamente, es de su propiedad (algo que él jamás negó, aunque tampoco se molestó confirmándolo.)  
Necesita su molesta melena rosa.  
Su molesto y perfecto cuerpo.  
Sus molestos y chispeantes ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, tan negros, tan diferentes.  
Necesita a esa necesaria molestia.  
Es que es muy curioso ver como su mayor complicación de vida (Porque... ¿Qué son las molestias, sino problemas y quebraderos de cabeza?) ha acabado convirtiéndose en algo totalmente necesario para vivir.  
Y eso es algo que él tiene asumido desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Al principio, intentó luchar contra aquello.  
Se auto convenció de que _eso_ no era para él.  
Pero todo fue en vano.  
Porque aquel insoportablemente molesto sentimiento sigue hay.  
Fijo.  
Completamente inmovible en su corazón.  
Porque él ha acabado tan estúpidamente enamorado...  
Igual que ella.  
Pero, claro.  
Ella es molesta, no tonta.  
Y se ha dado cuenta de lo que él, muy a su manera, la quería demostrar.  
Y aunque tiene presente sus sentimientos, también tiene presente que, ante todo, ella es una molestia muy extraña.  
Una molestia siempre presente.  
Siempre a su lado.  
Fiel a él y a su figura.  
Y aunque lo nieguen,  
Aunque solo haya silencio donde debería haber palabras,  
Aunque esas palabras hagan eco en sus mentes.  
Ambos agradecen que sea así. 

**Sí, Haruno Sakura puede hacer cosas molestas, molestar y ser una molestia, pero es **_**su molestia. La molestia de Uchiha Sasuke.**_** Y eso es algo que, irónicamente, no es molesto.**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Notas de la Autora.**

¿Sabían que las notas de la / del Autor / a las prohíbe Fan Fiction? (Tralala xD)  
Pero bueno, como todos mis fics incumplen de una manera u otra las normas... ¡Qué mas da ya!.  
Veamos. No tengan miedo de dejar sus criticas. No voy a saltar encima de nadie ni le voy a descuartizar. (Todos miran raro a Lena) ¡En serio! Aprendí la lección con lo de: "Reconócelo, estas viciado con Naruto".  
Eso sí, las criticas, siempre constructivas. No acepto flames, ni insultos, ni cualquier ofensa grave (críticas destructivas) a mi persona o a mi fic. Así que si el autor de las anteriores nombradas se encuentra un día con que le falta una pierna, que no me echen las culpas xD.  
Creo que nada más que decir. Da miedo hasta pedir reviews (es que e visto una página donde te critican hasta la forma que cada autor tiene de pedir reviews O.o ¿Quién hizo a los críticos dueños del mundo? XD?)  
Nada más (mi Inner no ha aparecido y tengo la ligera sospecha de que las Notas ocupan mas que el propio fic xD).  
Ja ne!


	2. ¿Qué le pasa a Konoha esta noche?

J'happô! (xD).  
No he muerto, pero el ordenaro si murió...  
Inner: ¬¬ Es que... ¿A quién se le ocurre pegarle un puñetazo en la pantalla al ordenador?  
Lena: U A mi xD. Ademas de que tenía muchísimos examenes, y no tenía ideas. No se, veo a gente que hace one-shoots como churros y yo, que para hacer este tuve que rechazar unas 4 ideas más o menos... Luego modificar partes del fic, cambiar de sitio cosas que no pegaban ni con cola en la historia, que te vengan ideas... ¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo lo hacen para poner 20 one-shoots en 2 meses, cuando yo ya llevo 3 y medio con el mismo? xD Joder, seré lenta... .Bueno, antes de que empiecen a leer, tengo que avisarles de algo. El siguiente fic es un fic de HUMOR. ¿Que qué quiero decir? Pues quiero decir que hay algo de Ooc, sobre todo por parte de Sasuke. Intenten ser un pelín tolerantes. Tampoco creo que haya puesto demasiado, así que no es nada de lo que alarmarse. Ahora, ¡Al turrón!.  
**Disclamier: ¡Venga ya! Si Naruto me perteneciese, Sasuke jamás llevaría las pintas que lleva en el Shippuden (¿¡Es **_**una cuerda **_**lo que lleva atado en los pantalones!?) Kiba sería mio y Sakura bailaría sobre la tumba de Sai (xD sin comentarios).**

**Dos más uno.**

_**¿Qué le pasa a Konoha esta noche?**_

-Sasuke-kun...

-Sasuke-kuun...

-Sasuke...

-¡Sasuke!

La chica frunció el entrecejo. Jamás se había caracterizado por su paciencia, y en estos instantes carecía completamente de ella. Asi que, furiosa por el trato de su "marido" decidió hacer lo más sensato que se le pasó por la cabeza. Aprovechando que se había apropiado de aproximadamente toda la cama puso un dedo en el costado del cuerpo que reposaba junto al suyo. Tan solo un leve empujón de su parte, y ese cuerpo se precipitó peligrosamente al suelo. Se oyó un golpe seco contra el suelo y un quejido seguido de una maldición. Sakura sonrío de forma maliciosa.  
-¡Sasukito! ¿Cómo es que estas despierto a esta hora? ¿No habré sido yo, verdad? -preguntó con un tono de voz exagerado. Como toda respuesta, recibió un gruñido amenazante, proveniente del suelo.  
-Si no te levantas del suelo te vas a resfriar -le comentó Sakura sonriendo. Vio como una mata desordenada de pelo negro-azulado asomaba por el borde de la cama, mientras el Uchiha se incorporaba y se volvía a meter en la cama, sin dedicarla una sola palabra. A Sakura eso le sentó peor que una bofetada.  
-¡SASUKE! -gritó lo más alto que pudo en la oreja del chico. Él se llevó una mano a su oido, intentando apaciguar el pitido tan agudo que escuchaba. Mientras remitia, intentaba contar hasta diez para no montar en cólera. Agarró bruscamente la almohada y se la puso en la cabeza.  
-Hn.

_Bueno, por lo menos es algo_ pensó con acierto Sakura.

-Sasuke, tengo hambre. ¡Quiero comida!.  
había sido despertado, estampado contra el suelo, y dejado medio sordo solo por un antojo nocturno.

**Nadie** le hacia eso a un Uchiha sin pasarse un año en un hospital.  
**  
**-Pues cogela.

**Nadie, menos ella.**¡Estoy embarazada!  
Él rodó los ojos debajo de la almohada. Sakura pudo escuchar un gruñido que sonó a algo como "Molesta".  
-Estas embarazada, no coja ni manca.  
-¡Se supone que tendrías que cuidarme!.  
-...- fue toda la contestación que decibió.  
Sakura soltó un grito de frustación mientras se levantaba con pesadez, por culpa de su voluminosa barriga. Como último toque de gracia, volvió a empujar al ninja, que se dió de bruces contra el suelo por segunda vez. Se volvió a levantar, viendo como Sakura abandonaba la habitación. Una y otra vez, durante nueve meses aguantando eso todas las noches. Sasuke se tiró en la cama, suspirando. Deseaba que esto...  
-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
...acabse ya.  
_¿Y ahora... que?  
_Seguramente se habrian acabado las galletas que ella quería. Y seguramente, ella querría que él consiguiese más. Cerró los ojos.  
_3... 2... 1...  
_-¡SASUKEEEE!  
-...- se pensó si ir.  
-¡SASUKE! ¡BAJA AQUÍ O MAÑANA PASAS LA NOCHE EN UN HOSPITAL!  
Se levantó, y con una pereza propia de Shikamaru, bajó las escaleras hasta dar con la cocina. Sakura estaba realmente desesperada, y eso, como intuyó el chico, no era por las galletas.  
-Sasuke... he roto aguas -explicó, señalando en charco en el suelo. No se podía averiguar quien se iba a desmayar antes, si él o ella.  
-... ¿Qué?  
-¿¡Pero seras imbecil!? ¡Que e roto aguas! -explicó, al borde de un colapso.  
-...-intentó decir algo, pero primero debía asimilar la noticia.  
-¿¡QUIERES HACER ALGO Y DEJAR DE MIRARME COMO A UN EXTRATERRESTRE!?  
Omitiendo todos los insultos e improperios que salian de la boca de la futura madre de su hijo/a, se apresuró a llevarla al hospital de Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó en una de las pocas y gélidas sillas de metal blanco. Miró a su alrededor. El lugar, en verdad, era deprimente. Sus frías paredes blancas y su escasez de elementos decorativos no hacían más que conseguir que la moral (tanto de pacientes como de visitantes) descendiese por los suelos. Pero no de él, no de Uchiha Sasuke. Con su mirada fría e inexpresiva (incluso en estos momentos tan... ¿Cómo definirlos?... Tan "críticos") se mantenía a la expectativa de cualquier nueva noticia.

Porque él **no** estaba nervioso.

No estaba ni nervioso, ni preocupado, ni dudativo... Y _nada_ ni _nadie_ podría ponerle así.  
-¡TEME!  
Nadie, menos él. Sasuke dió un resoplido de fastidio.  
El hiperactivo y cabeza-hueca ninja de Konoha venía corriendo, atropellando a todo el que se pusiera por delante. Frenó un par de metros antes de llegar a su objetivo y derrapó, quedándose justamente enfrente de la silla en la que el pelinegro lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Naruto, esto es un hospital.  
-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No soy imbécil, dattebayô!  
Sasuke levantó una ceja en señal de duda.  
-¿A, no?  
-¡Teme! ¡No es momento para esto! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta!?  
-Yo no soy tan estúpido como tú.  
-¡Pero Sasuke! ¡Vas a ser papá! –dijo dando un exageradísimo énfasis a la última frase.  
Sasuke tan solo levantó aún más su ceja. ¿Era su imaginación, o Naruto se volvía más idiota cada día?  
Entendiendo bien su silencio, Naruto se desesperó un poco más.  
-Y... ¿Sabes algo? ¿Te han dicho algo? ¿Has hablado con alguien? ¿Alguien te ha di...  
-Iie- le cortó Sasuke, antes de que siguiese haciendo la misma pregunta cambiando de lugar las palabras.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
-Dos horas.  
-¿En serio que no estas nervioso?  
-Iie.  
-¿Ni un poco?  
-Iie.  
-¿En serio?  
-Hai  
-¿De verdad?  
-Hai  
-¡Ah! Entiendo... ¿Pero ni un poco siquiera?  
-Iie.  
-¿Y preocupado?  
-Iie.  
-¿Pero de verdad?  
-...-Pasó de contestarle Sasuke.  
-¿Cómo has hecho para no estar preocupado ni nervioso?  
-...-Definitivamente, Naruto era tonto.  
-¿No te habrás drogado?

Sintió que no podía más. Naruto había sobrepasado los límites de su poca paciencia. Giró la cabeza lentamente, mostrando el brillante Sharingan en sus ojos y puso la expresión más intimidante que conocía.  
-Una palabra más, y me encargo de que el chidori te deje sin descendencia –dijo despacio y de forma amenazante.  
Naruto tragó saliva. Sasuke desactivó el Sharingan y cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro que su pesado amigo no le volvería a molestar.  
El rubio solo lo miró, claramente dividido entre el nerviosismo del momento, y el miedo.  
-Pues... parece que al final sí estas nervioso.  
Antes de que a Sasuke le diese tiempo a saltar sobre él, aparecieron por el estrecho pasillo principal del hospital un ejercito de personas, lideradas por Hinata. Ella, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Sai, los hermanos Sabaku no, y hasta Kakashi venían corriendo, como una estampida. Sasuke abrió los ojos con perplejidad.

¿Cuándo se enteró media Konoha y un tercio de la Arena de que Sakura estaba de parto?.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? –preguntó aún sin salir de su sorpresa. Adiós a la tranquilidad de las dos horas anteriores.  
-No esperaras que mientras la frentona este de parto, nosotros estemos en nuestras casas tan tranquilos, ¿No? Además, él nos avisó –dijo Ino señalando con un dedo a Naruto.  
Sasuke miró con odio a la causa de sus problemas, quien le devolvió una sonrisa muy nerviosa. Haciendo gala de su gran autocontrol, se serenó lo más que pudo.

Porque era cierto que él, y solo él, podía ponerle nervioso en menos de una fracción de segundo.

-Hola Sasuke.  
O quizás no...  
-Hn.  
Fulminó con la mirada al sujeto que tenía delante. Mientras todos se habían sentado, iniciando una conversación, aquella extraña persona seguía parado enfrente de él, mostrando esa sonrisa tan grande, tan suya, pero a la vez tan inexpresiva y hueca como él. Sai se sentó al lado de Sasuke, dispuesto a entablar una conversación, sin darse cuenta de que el anterior le estaba prácticamente matando con la mirada.  
-Vaya, parece que el parto se adelantó.

_Excelente observación, Holmes_ pensó con ironía, rodando los ojos ante la evidencia de la frase.

-Seguro que Sakura lo debe estar pasando muy mal.

-Pero tú no. ¿Te importa Sakura de verdad?  
Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Hn.  
-Tomare eso como un sí. –Miró al frente- ¿Sabes? Sakura esta muy buena.

_Espera... ¿Me está vacilando?_ Sasuke se intentó tranquilizar para no matarle de un golpe ahí mismo.

-Siempre pensé que se casaría con Naruto, o conmigo. Pegamos más con ella que tú –siguió sin inmutarse con su monólogo Sai. Parecía que no comprendía el gravísimo e inminente peligro que corría al decirle eso a Sasuke, **sobre todo en estos momentos**.  
-...- el Uchiha siguió con su cara inexpresiva.

_De acuerdo. Definitivamente, me esta vacilando_.

-¡TU, UCHIHA! ¡MI ETERNO RIVAL EN EL AMOR!

_¡Pff! El que faltaba_. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

Rock Lee se acercaba a grandes zancadas, firmes y seguras, donde estaban sentados los dos pelinegros. Sai clavo su vista en él, con curiosidad.  
-¡Tú sabes que jamás acepté tu compromiso con la bella Sakura! –voceó, apuntándole con un dedo. TenTen, al ver que Lee estaba a punto de montar un escándalo similar al de la boda del Uchiha, se adelanto para frenarle, pero la mano del Hyuga la detuvo.  
-Déjalos. Tienen que hablar. –la miro fijamente- es el destino.  
-Pues yo creo que tan solo es que Lee es suicida... –le respondió con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza ajena, dejándose ganar por Neji. Ella recapacitó un poco. Lee no seria tan idiota como para montar el mismo numerito que aquel día... ¿No?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Flash Back"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La grave voz de aquel hombre, vestido de un impoluto blanco para la ocasión, hacia eco en los enormes y fríos muros de gruesa piedra que constituían la única iglesia de Konoha. Parado de pie, recitaba un texto que se sabía de memoria, llegando a una de las frases más comprometedoras de la ceremonia, aunque casi nunca pasaba nada._  
_-Si alguien tiene algo en contra de esta unión, que hable ahora o calle...  
-¡YO ME OPONGO!

_Claro,_ _casi nunca..._El cura, junto a los novios y el resto de los invitados, giraron la cabeza para ver quien era el osado que se había atrevido a interrumpir la boda de un Uchiha, aunque muchos ya sabían quien era, incluso antes de que esa llamativa figura verde entrase en su campo de visión.  
Rock Lee, atraviado con un estridente traje de gala verde brillante, se había puesto en pie, con una mano levantada, como si estuviese en una clase y quisiera contestar a toda costa a la pregunta realizada por el profesor.  
-¡Mi bella flor de cerezo no se puede casar con el traidor Uchiha!  
-Oh, no... –TenTen escondió la cara entre las manos, en un acto que denotaba vergüenza ajena. Neji, sentado a la derecha de TenTen, miró al lado contrario al de Lee. **No **quería que lo relacionasen con él, por nada del mundo.Sin embargo, el experto en taijutsu no parecía consciente de la vergüenza que pasaban sus dos compañeros de equipo. Y no solo en ellos, sino **todos.** En general, todos se habían puesto a murmurar y a comentar cuan estúpido podía a llegar a ser Lee.

Incluso los novios.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial (incluida la vergüenza ajena), Sasuke giro levemente su cabeza para ver a su futura mujer. Como se imaginaba, estaba colérica. Con sus puños temblando por la fuerza con que los apretaba, parecía que desprendía un aura negra por todos los poros de su piel, y sus ojos brillaban, como si un fuego incandescente se hubiera encendido detrás de su iris. Suspiró mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de ella, colocándose a una distancia que consideró prudencial. Vio como Naruto e Hinata (Elegidos padrinos de bodas) decidían imitar al Uchiha, con el terror plasmado en su rostro. Se volvió y observó la tranquilidad con la que Lee corría hacia Sakura, arrodillándose ante ella y cojiéndola de la mano tiernamente, como si estuviera manipulando una frágil figura de cristal.

_Casi le dio pena...  
_  
-¡Te mereces alguien mejor que **ese! **–explicó, señalando despectivamente al Uchiha.  
_  
... casi._Aun así, Sasuke cerró los ojos. No le apetecía ver lo que, seguramente, venía a continuación. Inmediatamente, un grito llenó el aire.

_"Tsk. Sakura es __tan__ predecible..."_Volvió a abrir los ojos. Tal y como se imaginaba, Lee se encontraba estampado contra la pared contraria de la iglesia. Entrecerró los ojos, agudizando su mirada. El boquete que Lee había abierto en la pared debía ser de, como mínimo, cuatro metros.  
-¡Menudo puñetazo Sakura-chan, dattebayô! –gritó asombrado Naruto, quien también estaba calculando la profundidad del nuevo agujero. El ninja rubio se encontraba a la izquierda de la chica. Hinata había abierto sus ojos plateados al máximo y miraba con horror a Lee.

_Bueno... __**lo que quedaba de Lee.  
**_  
El Uchiha desvió su mirada hasta Sakura. Tenia el ceño fruncido y todavía mantenía el puño en alto, delatándola como autora del monstruoso revés.  
-Buen golpe –comentó el chico con una media sonrisa. Antes de volver a ponerse seria, una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa se formó en sus labios, aunque no duró mucho. Mirando a los aterrados invitados como si en breves instantes fuese a abalanzarse sobre ellos, dio un paso al frente.  
-¡Y al próximo que intente joderme la boda, me lo cargo! –gritó, haciendo crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

_¿Acaso cabe destacar que __**absolutamente nadie**__ (ni siquiera Naruto), volvió a abrir la boca sin antes medir sus palabras al milímetro?.  
_  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Fin Flash Back'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

TenTen suspiró. Sí, Lee era perfectamente capaz de repetir una escena semejante en medio del hospital. Miró hacia él. Habría apostado todas sus armas a que Sasuke había pensado lo mismo que ella. Y es que solo hacia falta verle la cara. El chico Uchiha miraba con incredulidad como la "Bestia verde de Konoha" se paraba delante de él, con un gesto en la cara no muy amigable. Decidió volverse y seguir conversando con Neji. Si Lee resultaba herido de gravedad, ella no queria saber absolutamente nada. Mientras tanto, Lee seguía parado frente a Sasuke, que se estaba cansando ya. Ademas, tampoco Lee iba vestido como para hacerle caso. Llevaba un pijama ridículamente ridículo, con un gorro con borlita incluida, que... ¿Cómo definirlos? También eran ridículamente ridículos. De repente, levantó la mano cerrada en un puño con un acto que el Uchiha consideró hostil. Tensó los músculos de su cuerpo, preparándose para una pelea, para atacar y esquivar, como un buen ninja, pero nada de eso pasó. El dedo pulgar de Lee se levantó, formando el signo del "Ok", mientras mostraba su brillantísima sonrisa profident. Sasuke parpadeó confuso.  
-¡Pero creo que va siendo hora de aceptar derrota! -gritó sonriendo.  
Sasuke soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio. Lo último que le apetecia en este preciso momento era una pelea a las cuatro de la mañana en la sala de maternidad de un hospital.

_"A buenas horas se da este memo por derrotado"_-Hn.  
Miró a su derecha, donde Sai seguía viendo a Lee, como si le estuviese evaluando.  
-Oyes, ¿Sabes que tú pijama es muy ridículo? -le preguntó meintras señalaba el inmaculado pijama verde.  
-¡¿CÓMO?!  
-Y también hortera. Va genial con tú personalidad -finalizó sin inmutarse.  
-¡ESTE PIJAMA ME LO REGALO GAI-SENSEI! -gritó con la cara contraida de rabia.  
_"Oh, oh..."_ Y es que aunque Sasuke coincidía completamente con la única frase inteligente que le había oido decir a esa copia suya, jamás se atreveria a decírselo a Rock Lee con esa serenidad. Y menos, recién levantado. De forma automática, agachó la cabeza justo antes de que la pierna de Lee le golpease al estar en la trayectoria de la cara del otro chico. Antes de que nadie se diese cuenta, ambos estaban completamente enzarzados en una pelea. Todos les rodearon, haciendo un círculo en torno a ellos. Naruto estaba haciendo una porra con Kiba, Kakashi, Chouji y Kankurô para ver quien ganaba. TenTen y Neji, simplemente, miraban como Lee volvía a llamar la atención otra vez. Ino animaba como una completa desquiciada a Sai, mientras que Temari hacía lo mismo con Lee para llevarle la contraria a la otra rubia.

A Sasuke le dió un tic en el ojo.  
_  
¿Pero qué coño le pasaba a todo el mundo?_De repente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Había sentido un chakra asesino detras de la puerta de urgencias. Miró hacia la nombrada, que se había abierto de forma tan suave y silenciosa, que solo Sasuke se había percatado. Con el rostro oculto en las sombras, avanzó hacia el círculo. No es que Sasuke fuese un cobarde, pero consideró una medida acertada y prudencial el alejarse lo más posible de allí. Gaara y Shino, que pensaron exactamente igual que Sasuke, dejaron pasar a la sombra, apartandose disimuladamente lo más que pudieron. Entre tanto, dentro del amplio círculo, se encontraban jadeando y con heridas superficiales ambos ninjas. Instantes antes de que Sai pudiera sacar un pergamino para dibujar en el monstruos con los que contraatacar, los dos sintieron un inmenso calor entre su nuca que hizo que saliesen volando por los aires, estrellandose contra las puertas de pediatría, situadas a diez metros de distancia de donde se encontraban originalmente. Miraron al frente, encontrandose cara a cara con la agresora.  
Tsunade les había asestado sendas collejas a cada uno de ellos.  
Y parecía furiosa...

**Muy furiosa.**-¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto?! -gritó, provocando una oleada de miedo en la mayor parte de los presentes- ¡¿Dónde se ha visto una pelea en un hospital?!.  
-¡Eso, eso! ¡Debería daros vergüenza, dattebayô! -les gritó Naruto, cruzando los brazos. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara.

_¡Será estúpido!..._-¡Y tú, estúpido charlatán come-ramen e inutil!... ¡DEJA-DE-HACER-PORRAS-EN-MI-HOSPITAL! -le encaró, agarrándole por la camiseta y levantándole en el aire. Respiró hondo y lo soltó bruscamente, mientras Naruto iba corriendo a refujiarse tras Hinata- ¿Quién ha empezado? -preguntó amenazadoramente. Todos, como si fuesen niños pequeñitos, señalaron rápidamente a Rock Lee, que a su vez señalaba a Sai.  
-Pero... ¡Insultó mi pijama! -se defendió.  
-Lee... ¡Tú pijama es estúpido! -le espetó Tsunade con una vena en la frente.  
-Pero... -intentó replicar Lee con cascaditas en los ojos.  
-¡YA ESTA BIEN! ¡TODOS A LA PUTA CALLE! -voceó Tsunade. Tan rápidamente como habían venido, todos se volvieron a escabullir.

_A eso le llamo yo poder de mando_ pensó Sasuke mientras se intentaba largar él también.

-¡De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí! -le dijo Tsunade mientras le agarraba por la cuerda de los pantalones. Rendido, empezó a caminar junto a la quinta, mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta- tienes que pasar a la habitación con Sakura.  
Sasuke se quedó paralizado. ¿Que él tenía que hacer **qué**? La mente de Sasuke empezó a funcionar a toda máquina.  
-Ni hablar -contestó cortante. ¿Pero es que esta mujer no tenía cabeza? Si Sakura tenía mala leche de por sí sola, no se quería imaginar en que estado estaría ahora. Ademas, si se le sumaba el dolor del parto y su increible y aterradora fuerza multiplicada... Oh, dios, eso **es un suicidio **en toda regla.  
Tsunade levantó una ceja.  
-¿Cómo?  
-E dicho que no.  
-Y yo digo que vengas -finalizó volviendole a agarrar de la cuerda. Pero Sasuke se opuso.  
-Yo hay no entro.  
-¿Y se puede saber porque narices no entras, señor Uchiha? -le preguntó, perdiendo la paciencia- Eres el padre, o eso creemos, asi que tu deber es estar al lado de ella.  
Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por omitir la parte de "o eso creemos", se mantubo en sus trece.  
-Valoro mucho mi vida como para entrar ahí -explicó, señalando la puerta que daba a la sala de partos  
-Espera... ¿El gran Uchiha Sasuke tiene miedo de su mujer? -dijo, esperando picarle para que entrase.  
-Hn.  
De repente, un grito seguido de varios insultos desgarraron el aire. La hokage miró a la puerta, dudativa. La verdad es que hasta ella misma había evitado acercarse mucho a Sakura. Realmente daba miedo. Miro a Sasuke ¿Debería ser tolerante con él?

... _¡A la mierda! Esto será divertido._Cerró el puño, y lo estampó contra la pared, abriendo un considerable boquete.  
-¡O entras, o te machaco yo misma!  
Tragó saliva. Tsunade abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en la sala.

* * *

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Ella tenía la cara contraida por el dolor y roja por el esfuerzo, el pelo desordenador y los puños apretando la sábana hecha ya jirones por sus tirones. Levantó la vista para ver quien había entrado. Cuando vislumbró a Sasuke, sus ojos se encendieron.  
-¡TÚ! -rugió mientras varias enfermeras trataban de calmarla- ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA, MALDITO CAPULLO!  
A Sasuke le recorrió un sudor frío por la espalda.  
-Me voy - murmuró dandose media vuelta.  
-¡Eh! Quieto aqui -le agarró Tsunade de la perchera de la camiseta. Una enfermera con vendas en un brazo y moratones se acercó hasta ellos.  
-¡Tsunade-sama! Tiene que ayudarnos, ya esta casi -explicó.  
-Primero sedarla un poco... ¿No? -dijo Sasuke, mirando como Sakura se retorcia por el dolor.  
-Lleva ya cinco chutes de morfina, y no sirve para nada -explicó- Lo peor ha sido clavarle la aguja... -dijo levantando el brazo vendado.  
-... -volvió a girarse para irse.  
-¡Que te quedes quieto! -repitió Tsunade, parandole- ¡Sasuke, intenta calmarla! ¡Y tú, vete a curarte ese brazo roto!.

* * *

-¡Que mala pata! ¡Yo quería ver a Sasuke enfrentandose a Sakura-chan! -exclamó con voz potente un rubio.  
-Es que... ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse a pelear en mitad de un hospital? -preguntó TenTen con una mirada reprobatoria a Lee, que tenia la cabeza gacha.  
-Es que es imbecil -explicó Sai.  
-¡Tú tambien te has peleado, idiota! -gritó Lee, mientras se preparaba para enzarzarse otra vez. Sintió una presión en la cintura y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una gran lazada de arena le había apresado.  
-Callaos -ordenó Gaara, sentado en el banco de enfrente de hospital, con sus hermanos a sus lados.  
-Tenemos que entrar... -siguió con lo suyo Naruto, mientras Lee se retorcía con horror entre la arena.  
-Pff... ¿Estas loco? Despues de como se puso Tsunade, yo no vuelvo ni a acercarme al hospital -renegó Kiba.  
-Va, la vieja es mucho hablar -se giró a Hinata- ¿Tú estas conmigo, verdad que sí, Hinata-chan? -la preguntó emocionado.  
-S... Sí, Naruto... -kun -En realidad, ella era de la opinión de Kiba, pero... ¿Quién se podía resistir a Naruto?  
-¡Ja! ¡Hinata es más valiente que todos vosotros! ¡Menuda panda! Kakashi-sensei, ¿Tú estas con nosotros, ve...? -se giró a Kakashi, aunque decidió dejarlo de lado al ver la enorme hemorragia nasal causada por su "Icha Icha Paradise IV, el retorno". Recorrió un poco con la mirada la fachada pintada de blanco desgastado, hasta que se topó con lo que andaba buscando; una ventana entreabierta.  
-¡Adelante, dattebayô! ¡No me pierdo este parto ni por todo el ramen del mundo! -gritó Naruto, conjurando chakra en los pies y saltando por la ventana- Bueno... quizás por un vale por un año en Ichiraku´s...-recapacitó, despareciendo por el marco. Hinata le siguió.  
Neji arrugó el ceño.  
-Ni loco dejo a "ese" con mi prima -murmuró, colándose de un salto elegante por la ventana.  
-¡Eh! ¡Vamos, Lee! -exclamó la maestra de las armas, arrastrando a un aterrorizado Lee que huía con desesperación de la arena de Gaara.  
-Umm... esto puede ser divertido -murmuró Ino- Ven conmigo, Shika -dijo agarrandole de la mano a Shikamaru.  
-"**Shika**" se queda aqui **conmigo**, ¿Verdad? -le espetó Temari, agarrando a Shikamaru de la otra muñeca.  
-Eh... -intentó hablar Shikamaru.  
-De eso nada. Shika viene conmigo.  
-Yo...  
-Shika se queda.  
-Pero...  
-Shika se viene.  
-Oye... - a cada palabra una tiraba más de Shikamaru para su lado, agarrotándole los músculos  
-Se queda.  
-Chicas...  
-Se viene.  
-Duele...  
-¡Se queda!  
-Temari...  
-¡Se viene!  
-Ino...  
-¡SE QUEDA! -la gritó con una venita Temari  
-¡SE VIENE! -la revatió Ino, tambien con una venita.  
-Pero yo... -susurró, partiendose prácticamente en dos.  
-¡QUE TE CALLES! -se unieron para gritarle.  
-Es que todos han entrado... -murmuró, señalando como los últimos rastros de la arena de Gaara se colaban por la ventana. Las dos lo soltaron. Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de alivio. Movió los brazos. Un poco más, y habría habido dos "Shikas" en el mundo.  
-Pues adentro, entonces -exclamó derrotada Temari, empujando al chico, que se estrelló contra la ventana, todavía con los músculos adoloridos. Le miró con una ceja levantada como se había quedado K.O. por el golpe- Serás torpe...- le espetó mientras saltaba, colandose en el recinto. Vió como Ino la sacaba la lengua. La chica de las coletas la dedicó a la otra rubia un "encantador" gesto con el dedo central antes de entrar por la ventana, seguida de la encolerizada Ino. Shikamaru se frotó la cabeza, subiendo torpemente por la ventana.

_"Mujeres... Que fácil sería el mundo sin ellas..."_

* * *

¡Crak!

Los dedos le sonaron aproximadamente por quinta vez. Pero él era el gran y fuerte Sasuke Uchiha, y no se iba a quejar de dolor, por mucho daño que le hiciesen.

¡Crak!

Vale, eso había dolido... un poco.

¡Pum!

¡Eso **sí** que había dolido!  
-¡AH! ¡Duele mucho! -gimió Sakura.

Pero parecia que a ella le dolía más.

-Por dios, que alguien ayude a Sasuke... creo que el niño no va a tener padre a este paso -gruñó Tsunade, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor la bajaban por la frente, rozandole el sello a su paso. Estaba agachada, ayudando a Sakura a empujar. Desvió la vista hacía el vengador del clan Uchiha, que ahora mismo estaba boca abajo, prácticamente estampado contra el suelo, y siendo agarrado firmemente por la mano de Sakura. A Tsunade le resbaló una gotita.

_"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"_

Un nuevo grito de Sakura y un fuerte golpe contra el muro la trajo nuevamente al mundo.  
-Uff... **-**suspiró mientras veía como Sakura estrellaba una y otra vez a Sasuke contra el muro- ¡Sakura, para, o tendremos que hacerte un sello!... No podemos permitir que trates lo trates así. -Sasuke miró agradecido a la 5º, mientras Sakura contraia la cara en un gesto de dolor y paraba su maltrato contra su marido- ¡El muro es algo muy valioso que no podemos perder!

Sasuke la mandó ondas asesinas. Tsunade recibió el mensaje.

- Y que alguien atienda a Sasuke...

* * *

-Ugh... Quizás habría sido mejor que nos hubiésemos quedado afuera... -dijo Naruto, mientras veía a través del resquicio que habian dejado las enfermeras al entrar y salir. Si a Sasuke le estaba haciendo eso... no quería saber que pasaría si los pillaba a ellos. Respiró con dificultad y miró encima y debajo suya. Una gota de sudor le resvaló por la cara- Oe... ¿Me podeis dejar respirar, dattebayô? -replicó a sus compañeros. Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Lee, Sai e Ino estaban subidos uno encima del otro, y todos encima de Naruto, espiando también por el resquicio. Por debajo, estaban Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru (al que le parecía realmente problemático tener a Temari encima) y Chouji. Kakashi miraba por encima de Ino, y Gaara estaba encima de todos elevado por su arena. Naruto se removió incomodo. No le importaba para nada tener a Hinata debajo suya, pero le parecía que todos los demas sobraban, incluido Neji, que no dejaba de enviarle miradas asesinas con su Byakugan. Bajo un pie y lo apoyó suavemente en la espalda de Neji, intentado no pisarle, pero este dió una sacudida. Naruto se agarró a lo primero que pilló, que fue desgraciadamente la cadera de Hinata. Para su mala suerte, la postura en la que quedó fue demasiado explícita para su imaginación hentai, muy alimentada por el ermitaño pervertido, así que tuvo que soltarse para parar una pequeña hemorragia nasal. Como consecuencia, originó una reacción en cadena. Naruto cayó, Hinata cayó, Kiba cayó, y todos cayeron detras de él. Y, para mejorar las cosas, a Naruto se le ocurrió agarrar del chaleco a su sensei, haciendo que este cayese para delante, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y esparciendo a todos por la sala de partos como consecuencia. Todo el equipo médico y Sakura se quedaron mudos, y Sasuke aprovechó para escapar del agarre de la kunoichi. Se sobó los rotos y amoratados dedos, e ignoró el dolor de las múltiples contusiones que tenía esparcidas por todo su cuerpo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba disimuladamente. Miró a los ninjas que estaban apilados delante de la puerta.

_"Serán estúpidos..."_

-¿Qu... qué estais... haciendo aquí? -una venita se empezó a formar en la frente de la hokage- ¿¡NO OS MANDE EXPLÍCITAMENTE A LA CALLE HACE 2 HORAS!? ¿¡O ES QUE NO FUI SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARA EN EL MENSAJE!? -agachó la cabeza derrotada al ver que todos la hacian caso omiso, intentando desenredarse. Naruto farfullaba por lo bajo, aplastado por los voluminosos cuerpos de 12 personas. Gaara se colocó al lado de Sasuke viendo la patética escena.

-... Hn.  
-... Hmp.  
-... Hn.  
-... Hmp.

-¡Eh! ¡Parar vuestra estúpida conversación de besugos y ayudarme a salir de aquí! -chilló, retorciéndose y moviendo exageradamente brazos y piernas, lo que identificaron como Naruto por su destacable vestimenta naranja y negra. Los dos encararon una ceja y sonrienron.  
-No quiero.  
-No puedo -Sasuke levanto sus destrozados dedos- Fracturas múltiples.  
Sakura gritó y frunció el ceño.  
-¿¡SEREIS IDIOTAS!? -todos se levantaron rápidamente- ¡IROS TODOS A LA MIERDA!

A todos se les cayó una gota.

-¡Tsunade-sama, el bebe! -gritó una de las enfermeras. Tsunade se giró alarmada.  
-¡Mierda! Sakura, cariño, relajate. Tienes que empujar -la habló dulcemente Tsunade.  
Todos los hombres se empinaron un poco para ver mejor detras de Tsunade. Sasuke torció el gesto. ¿Qué coño estaban mirando todos?

A Sakura se le puso la cara roja.

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE CON TODOS ESOS GUARROS MIRANDO!? -Tsunade se giró a tiempo de ver como Lee, Kiba, Kankuro, Chouji, Kakashi y Naruto (en especial Naruto), se desangraban con cara de pervertidos mirando por encima del hombro de Tsunade.  
-¡Si quereis quedaros aquí, estaos quietecitos! -exclamó mientras les golpeaba a cada uno, dejandoles un considerable chichón- Haber... ahora toca lo difícil... -suspiró mientras se colocaba en frente de Sakura.

* * *

-¡Uauh!, es... ¡Genial! -exclamó Naruto, mientras sostenía al bebe en sus brazos. Le había costado horrores que le dejasen cojerlo, y todavía no sabía a que había venido la cara de pánico de todo el mundo cuando lo estaba agarrando. De repente, arrugó la nariz- Pero se parece demasiado al teme... - Sasuke le miró de reojo- ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! -soltó una carcajada nerviosa.  
-¿Puedo... puedo cogerlo? -preguntó tímidamente Lee. Sakura le sonrió.  
-Claro, pero ten cuidado.  
Lee agarró al niño delicadamente. El recien nacido le miró perezosamente con sus ojos verdes antes de dormirse. La pelusilla negra del pelo del bebe le hacía cosquillas en los dedos a Lee. Se le quedó mirandolo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-¿Y como se va a llamar? -preguntó Kiba.  
Sasuke fue a abrir la boca, pero Sakura se le adelantó.  
-Syuuske -Sasuke frució el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sakura le encaró- ¿Algún problema, _Sasuke-kun_? -preguntó peligrosamente. Sasuke se miró el cuerpo vendado de reojo y optó por callarse.  
-Naruto... -le llamó Hinata al ninja rubio. Narutó se rió de Sasuke.  
-¡Ja! ¡Se te acabó lo bueno, Sasuke-teme! ¡Menudo pringado! -Sasuke le miró con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Estas cosas pasan por **no tomar precauciones**!  
-Naruto-kun... -repitió. Naruto se giró.  
-¿Sí, Hina-chan?  
-Eh... yo... tengo algo que decirte... algo... algo importante -bajó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.  
-¿Sí?  
-Yo... yo... -le encaró valientemente- ¡Yo estoy embarazada de una niña, Naruto! -le explicó, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza con miedo. Naruto palideció mientras Sasuke sonreía de forma irónica.  
-¿Decias? -le espetó al shokeado Naruto. Neji abrió la boca, también shokeado.

_"¿QUÉ?"_

-Cof... cof... Neji... -le dijo TenTen tímidamente- Yo... yo también...

_"¿QUÉ?"_

* * *

-Shikamaru... -murmuró Temari viendo al bebe de los Uchiha. Shikamaru hizo un gesto con la cabeza- Quiero un hijo.  
Shikamaru abrió los ojos de la impresión.  
-Q... ¿Qué?  
-¡Quiero un hijo! -exclamó decidida- ¡O dos!  
-P... pero...  
-Y lo quiero ahora -terminó sonriendo maliciosamente. Shikamaru sudó frío.

_"¿QUÉ?"_

* * *

-Será maldita... -murmuró Ino viendo a Temari como decía a Shikamaru que quería hijos.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes belleza. Si quieres un hijo, yo estaré encantado de hacerlo contigo- le dijo Sai sonriendo.

A Ino le dió un tic en el ojo.

_"¿QUÉ?"_

* * *

-¿Estas contento? -le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke. Este afirmó con la cabeza.  
-Mucho -le contestó. Sakura sonrió inocentemente.  
-¡Ya has cumplido todos tus objetivos! -le recordó alegremente.

-Ahora... si quieres... podemos ir a por el segundo -le propuso de forma pícara.  
Sasuke pegó un salto y se alejó del ella.

_"¿QUÉ?"_

* * *

-**¿¡QUÉ!? **-gritaron Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji. Todos estaban sudando y tenian los ojos desorbitados.  
-Yo... -Lee seguía con Syuuske en sus brazos- Yo... ¡Yo quiero sentir la llama de la juventud en mi vientre también...! ¡QUIERO QUEDARME EMBARAZADO!

Todos se giraron para mirarle.

-**¿¡QUÉ!? **-gritó la sala entera.

-Sasuke, coje al niño -le susurró Sakura seria. Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y se dispuso a hacerlo.

_"Pero... ¿Qué le pasa a Konoha esta noche?"_

N.A.  
xD xD  
No se como lo hago, pero cada vez hago más chorradas sin sentido.  
Esto... Iie significa "No" en japones, y Hai, significa "Sí". Creo que hasta ahí llegamos todos, ¿No?

Disculpen por las faltas (Las que no he puesto, y las que he puesto donde no debía xD) Que no tengo el Microsoft Word, y yo llevo sacando un 3 en ortografía desde quinto de primaria (Y ahora tengo 14 años xD).  
Lo de la doble caida de Sasuke en la cama... pensé que si dos caidas iguales de mi parte hacía que mis amigos se partiesen el culo... ¿Porqué no en el fic?

Bueeeeno, también decir que, **NO ADMITO CRÍTICAS DESTRUCTIVAS.** Cuando digo eso, digo que la persona que este deseando enviarme un flame, o una bomba de relojería dentro de un review, no pierda su tiempo leyendo algo que, evidentemente no le gusta, ni enviandome un review que, evidentemente, solo hará que monte en cólera e intente destruir al autor de semejante blasfemia. Y creanme que lo conseguiré (xD). Sí admito críticas constructivas, que me ayuden a mejorar y escritas con educación. Asi que, ¡No tengan miedo de dejarme sus opiniones!.

Inner: Si quieren dejar review, bien. Si no, no me pienso arrastrar para que me dejen uno ¬¬.  
xD!

Por útlimo, muchas gracias a los que me dejasteis review en el anterior capi. En serio, o vosotros teneis muy mal gusto, o el gusto en el culo le tengo yo xD!

**neko-chan-bere**(espero tu review también en este!), **jukaro** (xD! gracias por la crítica. Es que mi estilo para los drabbels es muy raro), **erica** (me alegro que te gustase ), **Aelilim**(Valla... tu comentario si que me hizo mucha ilusión), **T.Hiko-chan** (gracias por el review!), **The dark of the light** (Nee, no soy buena escribiendo, es que me entró el ramalazo xD!), **Kyo Stark** (Adoré eso de: es adoramblemente raro xD), **Florciita-chan** (Ok, yo me cuido xD), **Hana** (¬¬ Mira que tener que irte a suplicar un review... si es que... xD!), **GriTzi** (Este es el review que me a hecho más ilusión. Gracias por pasarte por Naruto y dejarme un review, preciosa!), **Luki** (Mi sobrina!! muchas gracias por el apoyo, NaruSaku xD!).

Bueno, dentro de 4 meses más, el siguiente xD!

SAYONARA!


End file.
